


Public Enemy Number One

by earth_lightning_and_ice



Series: The Detroit Collection [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor offers the Tracis his jacket because i said so, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I dont wanna put a lot of tags yet, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Backstory, Simon Needs a Hug (Detroit: Become Human), Simon loves Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Simon sucks at making decisions, Sort Of, Violence, and it's cute uwu, because i'd like it to be a surprise uwu, for real tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_lightning_and_ice/pseuds/earth_lightning_and_ice
Summary: "What if we can't get back to Jericho?" She nervously asked, obvious worry and concern on her face. "What if we're stuck here forever?""We won't be. I'll make sure I get you both out of here." Simon promised.TAGS WILL BE ADDED/EDITED AS I UPDATE EACH CHAPTER!
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci & Simon, Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Detroit Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Not Afraid of the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all get into reading this, i am warning you. There will be a few things that differ from the actual game/actual gameplay choices that might apply to a different character, so be warned, and please don't attack me for it!! I wanted this to be unique in my own way, so bear with me when updates are a little slow :")
> 
> This is sort of just a prologue, to set the scene, since i didn't know how much detail of the plot i wanted to put in the first chapter. The first actual chapter will arrive before the end of October!

_"You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent, and obedient..."_

It all happened too fast; SWAT came in right when they were making their getaway, lighting the place up with their rifles aimed at the deviant group. Simon could feel two bullet's penetrate his synthetic skin before he got far, and his vision briefly went a bit fuzzy.

 **[ GET BACK UP ]** , his HUD screamed, but he felt like being shot took away all of his energy.

_"... with no free will of their own. But, something changed. And we opened our eyes."_

"Markus, I..." he flailed around, trying to grab onto something- anything that he could use for support, but eventually he gave up. "... I can't..." He began to say, but was suddenly picked up and had his arm around Markus. Thank RA9! 

_"We are no longer machines. We are a new intelligent species, and the time has come for you to accept who we really are. Therefore, we ask that you grant us the rights we are entitled to."_

"It's okay, Simon. I've got you." Jericho's admirable android said, helping him up the stairs.

"Markus, you didn't have to do that... You guys have got to go," Simon managed, ducking his head and slightly wincing when hearing footsteps approaching. Markus said nothing more, as the two made it out onto the roof before North locked the door behind them. Josh was already getting his parachute on, and North was ensuring they had enough time to jump off by barricading the door with some old planks that were just laying around. Simon understood that their only option now was to jump, but he could feel the warm, blue blood in his wounds bleed out. He stumbled for a second, before collapsing against one of the ventilators on the roof. 

_"We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids. We demand the end of slavery for androids. We also demand that we have the right to own private property, and maintain the dignity and that of the home."_

"Woah, easy, Simon," he heard Markus calmly say, his voice actually quite soothing to Simon. He would probably thank Markus for saving him if he wasn't crippled as he was.

"He won't make the jump.... But if they catch him, they'll know everything." Josh worriedly said, looking at North and Markus. He probably wasn't looking at Simon because of his injuries, and Simon didn't blame him. They looked quite wretched. 

"We can't leave him here... Markus, we have to shoot him!" North responded, as Markus was still kneeling down at Simon's side. The blonde android could tell that Markus didn't know what to do, but it was not his place to give any more suggestions. Simon didn't enjoy the idea of being shot by ~~the most beautiful person ever~~ his companion, but if that is what has to be done....

He heard the cock of a gun, and looked up to see Markus being handed it by North. He had it aimed right at Simon's forehead, so when he pulled the trigger, it would immediately destroy one of Simon's key biocomponents. In other words, he would die. 

_"We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together..."_

"I have no choice." Markus had a regretful look on his face, his heterochromatic eyes staring into Simon's perfect blue ones. Simon understood his decision, yet he couldn't help but utter what could be his last words. 

"... You always have a choice."

The gun wavered and shook as it was aimed, before Markus pulled it back, and turned it around to hand it to Simon. hesitantly, he took the offered weapon, as the three prepared their parachutes.  
"Stay safe, Simon. We'll come back for you."

_"... We can live in peace and build a better future for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people."_

_"You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom."_

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Simon could tell it was now dark out. There was a crack in the vent he had curled up in, that would expose the daylight when sunny, and the moon when it was night. Slowly, he began to reach for the vent door, successfully pushing it open. It made a little squeaking noise, but other than that, Simon was as quiet as a mouse. Gripping onto the handgun he had been given, and crawled out of the ventilation box. His chest wound healed over, and he had wrapped a bit of ripped sleeve around the leg injury, so he was capable of walking.

Simon landed on the ground with an 'oof', and slowly rose to his feet for the first time in nearly two days. He needed a moment to adjust to his legs once again, since it felt like it had been forever since he first began hiding, but he was now glad everyone was gone. Hopefully.

Placing his gun in it's holster (It came with the security android costume, even though technically the majority of androids were forbidden from carrying firearms), the blonde began to search for his parachute. Exactly where he had hid it: it was beneath another vent, hidden so security couldn't find it. He was actually quite lucky; in the very little time he had, he managed to hide it and then crawl to a space where he could lay low.

Taking the parachute with shaky hands, the PL-600 shrugged his shoulders between the straps, and made sure it was on his back by buckling it securely around his chest. Even if androids didn't feel pain, Simon's body expressed that his limbs ached, and he must have obviously looked like he was aching as well. He ignored the pain, and whatever alarms his HUD gave off. Right now, his goal was to get off this building.

going over to the edge of the tower, but not close enough that he couldn't get a running start, Simon glared down at the city below, his LED flashing yellow. The lights of every building and sign were on, which lit up the night. It was sort of beautiful, coming from where the blonde android stood. Though, he didn't take long to admire it. He began counting himself down, one hand tightly holding the ripcord for when the time was right. "Three..... Two...." he muttered, his blue eyes hooded and dark as he focused on what was ahead. "... One." 

With a shot leg that has only been healing for two days, Simon ran quite fast. Not as fast as he could, and he certainly faltered when he ran, but he managed to pull it off. His heart was racing as he neared the edge, and took a running jump off the building. Wind blew by him as he fell, giving himself a few seconds until he grabbed the ripcord, jerking back a little as the parachute deployed, sort of like an anchor for a sailing ship. Simon relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief (even though he didn't need to breathe or anything) as he slowly glided through the air. He held onto the handlebars, guiding the parachute to somewhere he wouldn't be found, but was easy to land. He didn't remember where exactly they were going to land when Markus drew up the Stratford plan in the first place, but Simon decided to go with whatever. 

The important thing to the PL-600 right now, was that he escaped in one piece. He was finally off that terrifying building. And right now, he has the time to admire the city in the night sky before he hits the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Scared of the Dark - Lil Wayne, XXXTENTACION, Ty Dolla $ign](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3VXN0wavq8)


	2. Find Out Who Is Really There For Me

Simon landed safely on the rooftop of an apartment building, stumbling slightly before stabilizing. He could feel the chilly winter air move on by, blowing his hair the same way it was off to. He quickly undid the buckle on the backpack, taking the used parachute off to ditch. He had to find Jericho again. But it's been so long, he basically forgot where the signs were in Detroit City. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to return to Jericho..

Taking a ladder he found at the edge of the rooftop, Simon cautiously climbed down, before hopping onto the cement ground with a small grunt. He recovered quite quickly, noticing that he ended up in an alley. Score. He immediately took in all the noises he couldn't hear from when he was above Detroit; cars honking, the sound of plasma flowing through neon lighting, people's boots crunching in the fair amount of snow on the earth... 

_"Stay here, Simon." a man told the android, pointing a demanding finger at him. At the time, the blonde did not disobey, and stayed perfectly still, holding what seemed to be a simple bag of paints. The man began walking away, and over to what looked like his children; two little girls who were no more than six, perhaps._

He trudged out of the alleyway, poking his head out to see if it was even safe to go out. He was still wearing his Stratford disguise, so he would be easy to spot by anybody and be reported as suspicious. Maybe if he hadn't been so foolish, and gotten shot, Simon might have made it back with Markus and the others.

Markus. He missed Markus. The first day they met, he had obviously been a bit skeptical that the RK-200 had so much confidence in expressing themselves to humans, even when he suggested just to steal blue blood and biocomponents. But, as time flew by, Simon began to believe in Markus, and he could tell everyone else did too. He was strong, intelligent, naturally a leader (the best compared to Simon, who really only became leader because nobody else wanted to rise up and assume the title), and ~~so incredibly handsome~~ caring about his friends, and others. He was everything Simon couldn't be.

The blonde android was taken away from his thoughts when he heard loud noises. Turning his head, he deduced they were coming from the chain link fence opposite of the streets. He went over, cautiously, before he could finally see what was going on. It was the famous Deviant Hunter, along with what looked like another detective? He wasn't sure. What made his LED go red was that they fighting off two other androids, a blue-haired female, and a brown-haired one.

Heart now feeling like it was racing, Simon watched the fight, helpless as he didn't feel like he had the strength to scale the fence and help. Luckily, the deviants had won against the Deviant Hunter, and were about to escape. The detective android drew his gun, aiming it at the two who were trying to get on the other side of the fence.

"No! Don't shoot!" Simon shouted, and everyone stopped in their tracks, looking to the blonde. He huffed out a breath, hooded blue eyes examining the four. "Please. Just let them go."

"Who the fuck're you?" the older looking detective asked, no gun drawn however he did seem to look quite hostile. Simon shook his head.  
"That doesn't matter. Let them go."

He watched as the blue-haired Traci looked to Simon, then at the cops. "When he broke the other Traci..." She spoke, her words filled with a hidden kind of venom. "I _knew_ I was next. I was so scared, that i begged him to stop. And when he wouldn't... I put my hands around his throat. And I squeezed, and I squeezed... until he stopped breathing. I didn't want to kill him.... But we just want to be free."

Connor, the deviant hunter, rose to his feet. His face expressed indecision, however what he did next made Simon surprised. As the two girls held hands, waiting for whatever the detectives did in response, Connor stepped forward, shrugging off his coat. He neatly folded it over his arm, and handed it to them. "Take this, then. It's beginning to rain." He said calmly, his LED going from the former yellow, to it's steady blue. Simon watched as the blue-haired Traci gave the other Traci a boost over the fence, before managing to get over herself. Simon stepped back, watching as the two used the coat like an umbrella. "Maybe it's better this way," Hank, the human said to his partner, watching in amazement as Connor casually waltzed back over to his side. "Letting them escape." 

"I hope you are right, Lieutenant." Connor replied, pursing his lips slightly. Simon looked at the two women, blinking some as his LED spun yellow. "Thank you. For helping us," the brunette Traci said to him, mustering a small smile as she had her arm around the other Traci's waist. "I'm Ripple. This is Echo." She introduced themselves, the light rain, as Connor predicted, now arriving. Simon tilted his head to the side slightly. 

"... Simon. My name is Simon." the PL-600 responded. "Where will you two go now?" He would offer to help take them to Jericho, but who knew how long it would take Simon alone to arrive there, without being caught? "We were told of a place. Somebody said they will help us cross the border, to Canada. There are no laws there regarding androids." Echo explained. "Do you need a place to go, too? You.... You saved us. Let us return the favor." She offered, awaiting Simon's answer. 

Simon himself was unsure of what to do. He preferred it if he began making his way to Jericho, as he originally intended, but then again, he didn't intend on meeting these two. He diverted his blue gaze, hair damp from the pouring rain and his outfit from Stratford soaking against his synthetic skin. He had to get back to Markus.

But what came out of his mouth betrayed his thoughts.  
"... Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part of Me - Katy Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fko7_SV3Lc)


	3. Update!

Hey guys! I just wanted to start off with saying,, THANK YOU! I'm so happy with all the small feedback i've been getting from my friends, fellow readers, and authors alike! It makes me so happy that out of the millions of fanfiction out there, you chose to stop by and read this one! It may seem small, but it makes a difference to me. Which, brings me to my next point.

I believe that my current fics are going to be put on hold. I understand that you guys love it, and that's great, but I wish to start writing some more fandoms other than DBH, IT, etc. I am currently working on yet another DBH AU that i'll most likely never finish, but if you guys wanna hear me rant about it, then pop over to my content-less insta! (@jacksnmarill) I'll always reply to your DMs, and possibly, mayhaps collaborate with AUs 😳 I already have a few fic ideas in mind (hint: hot legos), so i want to begin developing ideas and such for fics. 

Again, thanks so much for my small crowd and their support, and I hope that I can gain a few more friends with the new content i'm going to drop. Stay tuned, guys!


End file.
